A Remnant of my Soul
by SilentSongXIII
Summary: After a terrible accident at a dust mining site many years ago Isaiah gained a semblance that's both a gift... and a curse. Now he is on the run from those who wants to use it for their own greed. After being driven out of his school in Atlas by the White Fang he seeks refuge from Professor Ozpin as he tries to find a way to control his semblance. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The cold air nipped at Professor Ozpin as he walked down the stone pathway leading to the main gate, the many lights stood guard like a row of knights.  
>The scattered moon nowhere to be seen, in the shadows one boy stood as he waited beside one of the many lamps.<p>

Ozpin took a minute to study the new transfer student. The boy who looked no older than seventeen seemed to possess a look in his eyes that mirrored a seasoned warrior who has accepted everything he has seen.  
>In Ozpin's years of teaching he has seen many students who have experienced the cruelty of reality, but never has he seen a boy of his age with such air of acceptance.<br>His eyes told tales of anguish and pain, but where most eyes would burn with retribution or hate, his experience seemed as if just another lens for him to see through. As if those feelings were trapped in a glass behind his eyes as he mirrored the world for what it is.

But despite all these things, Ozpin could see from his slumped shoulder and unconfident stance that many traits were lost to this young man, and somewhere in his heart as he walked towards the boy, he silently prayed that he would find those here.

"Isaiah Morningstar I presume." The boy looked up as Ozpin addressed him.

"That would be me." The boy answered as he straightened himself and saluted so as to show respect for the administrator. Ozpin waved away at the gesture. "There is no need for that in my presence Isaiah. Students here are much more carefree than they are in your last school, as much as respect should be shown to their elder I would rather see you at ease if you are to fit into Beacon."

"Yes sir." Isaiah answered as he saluted once more, making Ozpin raise an eyebrow.

Isaiah smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, old habits die hard."

Ozpin returned the smile and turned around heading towards the main building.

"Please follow me. There is much to discuss about before we complete your application to Beacon."

Isaiah followed Ozpin in silence as they walked the path towards the main entrance. As they entered the building the Professor looked back curiously at the chains that were wrapped around Isaiah's right arm. Looking closely he saw white runes etched on each piece of the chain.

"I am aware that you possess… a uniqueness to your aura…"

"A curse would be much more accurate don't you think Professor?" Isaiah said as he trailed slightly behind the Professor.

Ozpin nodded as he led him through the corridors "I am very aware of the consequences behind your power, and that you have a hard time controlling it."

Isaiah looked down at the bindings on his arm. "Yet here we are, trying to weaponize a curse rather than contain it."

Ozpin said nothing to that as they walked through the corridors and into an elevator. "I understand why you feel opposed to this; quite frankly I was skeptical as well. Your existence puts many of my students at risk."

Isaiah flinched at the last line but smiled softly to hide the pain.

Ozpin looked at Isaiah apologetically, "Do not get me wrong, I do not blame you for coming here. Your pursuers on the other hand…"

Ozpin trailed off as they walked out of the elevator and into his office. Isaiah looked astonished at the room as he looked out the transparent wall of glass into the city lights. Ozpin smiled as he sat in his chair.

"Enjoy the view?"

Isaiah nodded slowly. For as long as Isaiah could remember he has always liked views from a far. There was something in the way the sun blazed through the horizon or the way the moon illuminated the night that made his heart skip a beat.

Ozpin smiled softly as he sat in his chair. "I presume it has been awhile since you enjoyed a view like this with your… pursuers and all. You can enjoy all the sightseeing while you are here, but first we must finish your application."

Isaiah frowned as such but grudgingly walked to an available chair facing Ozpin. The professor took a few papers out of his cabinet file and laid them out on the desk.

"As far as my knowledge goes the White Fang has been after you for quite some time. I see that you have been 'employed' by the Schnee family in your early years before your accident and your acceptance into the White Fang. Later you left the organization and hid yourself in a military school in Atlas. You are in some way a faunus are you not?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrows a fraction as he questioned Isaiah. To that Isaiah smiled and put his finger to his eyes. "I am, usually I'm wearing blue contact lenses but my eyes turn into a deep shade of yellow whenever I get excited or angry."

Ozpin nodded slightly as he flipped through the notes, not actually reading anything as he already did beforehand.

"How far can you control your semblance?"

To that Isaiah looked the other way as shame contorted his face. "To a degree, my other semblance keeps it from bay but... as long as I have my chains I should be fine."

"I understand." Ozpin said nonchalantly.

Isaiah let out a sign of relief as he felt that for the first time in a long while he did not have to explain himself to someone.

Ozpin mused as he looked at the dark haired boy. To Ozpin it would be a great risk in bringing him into the fold but to deny him a sanction when his ability could do better for this world… that is also something he was not willing to do.

"What of your other semblance, the one you were born with, can you use it to your full extent?"

Isaiah shook his head. "As you know my original semblance was to heal but after the accident I can only accomplish half of what I used to be able to, otherwise the 'other' one starts to eat me from the inside out."

"Can you atleast use your second semblance as a weapon?"

Isaiah nodded sheepishly, "It seems to be more useful than the one I was born with…" Isaiah said as he sighed. "You know professor, when I was younger I wished for power instead of my healing prowess, but after the accident all I pray each night is for this thing to disappear." Isaiah turned his gaze towards the glass wall and whispered.

"I guess you got to be careful for what you wish for…"

"A lot of things in life we wish for, then we gain, and then we regret." Ozpin said as he stood up and went to the counter to grab a coffee pot. "Would you like some?"

Isaiah shrugged, "I've never had coffee before."

Ozpin smirked at that comment. "I say you must have lived a very feral life if you have never enjoyed a good brew of coffee."

Isaiah frowned on such comment, "I guess 'feral' is one way to put it."

Ozpin stayed silent for a minute as he grinded, brewed, and stirred the coffee into two cups and handed one to him. Isaiah sniffed to smell a creamy vanilla from the black steamy liquid. When he brought it to his lips however all he tasted was bitterness, destroying any illusion of sweetness that was concurred from the smell. He almost spat it out, but on second thought he suffered through the first sip and took another one, this time he invited the bitter liquid as it warmed his spirit. By the third sip he decided he liked this so called coffee.

Ozpin smiled at that as he drank from his own mug.

"You seem well trained from your previous academy, was it because of the White Fangs that you left?"

Isaiah sighed as he took another sip from his coffee, remembering just how far they went just to bring him back to headquarters.

"I was surprised, I didn't think they would chase me so far…"

"The Kingdoms are putting quite some pressure on the White Fang, I am not surprised that they went to extreme measures to pull you back in to their ranks." Ozpin said as he opened up his scroll.

"All other forms of evaluation seem to be completed; all that's left is the initiation. Since in your current circumstances I will need to test if you are a threat to my students or not, therefore I will be assigning you with a partner."

Isaiah looked wide-eyed at the professor. "You're willing to endanger one of your students for the sake of evaluating me?"

Ozpin shook his head. "It would only be endangering if she was not capable of standing on her own, and please keep in mind that we would be observing as well, so there would be no harm to the student who would be accompanying you."

Isaiah scratched his chin as he comprehended what he said. He didn't like it but there was nothing much Isaiah could do but follow this man's decisions. It was either this or get dragged back by his former brethren's. He just hoped that whoever was assigned to him was as formidable as he claimed she would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there readers. SilentSongXIII here. <strong>

**Just wanted to let you guys know that things WILL pick up later on. But I know in my experience, rushing the introduction leads to plot holes. **

**In this story, I want to explore more on the racism and hatred that is portrayed in the world of RWBY. I also want to explore the different Kingdoms, which will be based off of my own speculation. I will try and mirror the RWBY world as best as I can but since in the end it will be my speculations I can't make any promises. **

**Please feel free to give me a comment or a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. For now I want to build Isaiah's character as I'm trying to aim for a more realistic character (well... as far as realistic goes in the world of RWBY) and also expand on the RWBY characters as well. **

**Thank you, and I hope to hear from you guys soon XD**

**PS. I will be making my own team so there will be more OC's to come. I know I could avoid this by sticking him into another team but I firmly believe that a team should only be made up of 4. Otherwise whats the point of the team names? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone please kill me now." Yang groaned as the alarm rang in her ears. She tried to lift her head from her pillow but her booze infused brain was suffering too much for her to properly function. Instead she tried to roll over and reach her torture device, only to grasp at thin air. In Yang's confusion she heard someone snicker beside her bed.

"Yaang you have to wake uuup, we got class in half an hour." Ruby said playfully as she clutched the alarm in her hand, purposefully letting it ring.

Yang growled as she glanced at her sister.

"Ruby… If you don't shut that thing off I swear-"

"Not unless you can catch me first!" Ruby giggled as she twirled around Yang's bed with frightening speed.

"Why you little, get back here!" Yang roared as she tried to grab at Ruby without getting off the bed.

"Gah! Blake, catch!" Ruby jumped back and threw the still ringing alarm at the girl sitting with a book in her lap. Blake, without so much as looking up from her book, caught it in mid-air.

"You really should start getting up you know; you take forever to tame that hair of yours." Blake chuckled as she saw Yang trying to get off of her bed but failing to do so as nausea was painted on her face.

"Blaaake, please make it stop." Yang whined as she lay on her bed, looking at Blake as if she were a kicked puppy.

Blake twirled the alarm in her hand as she looked at it with some thought.

"Hey Yang,… do you remember that tuna sandwich you ate yesterday, the one that had my name on it?"

_Oh fuck _

"Yeah…" Yang said cautiously as she felt something sinister from her partner.

Blake looked up from her book, giving Yang a small innocent smile as she twirled the still ringing alarm.

"Ruby, catch." Blake said as she threw the alarm across the room where Ruby was standing, far out of Yang's reach.

Yang's face dropped as she couldn't believe her own partner would betray her.

"Blake…. I trusted you!" Yang said dramatically as she covered her ears with pillows, it only giving her a small measure of comfort.

"You should have thought of that before you go eating other people's food." Blake said nonchalantly as she resumed her readings.

"Ruby please, make it stop!" Yang cried into her pillow as her headache was only getting worse. Ruby giggled as she took a few steps towards her sister's bed side.

"Are you going to get up?" Ruby asked innocently as Yang glared at her from under the pillows.

"Maybe…" Yang said grudgingly.

"Hmmm, maybe's not good enough. What do you think Weiss?"

Weiss sat in a chair away from all the commotion as she flipped through her notes from last week. She looked up only to roll her eyes at the scene.

"I say we should let her suffer, it's her fault for going to a bar on a school night." Weiss said coldly as she turned her focus back to her notes.

"I was investigating, I swear!" Yang complained as she slowly raised herself off the bed, trying to appeal her case to her warden's. Blake raised an eyebrow at her comment as she looked up from her book.

"…By getting drunk and driving through Vale singing Bon Jovi?" Blake questioned.

Yang looked back at her partner, "I was what?!"

"Yeah, apparently you were driving your motorcycle at 3 am screaming… what was it again?"

Blake asked as she looked at Ruby and Weiss. Weiss just shrugged but Ruby raised her hand as she jumped up and down like she was in kindergarten

"Oooh I remember, it was something like…" Ruby paused for a minute as she hopped onto one of their study desk and produced a makeshift microphone.

"I'm a Coowboooy! On a steeeaaal hooorse I riiiide!" Ruby sang as she imitated Yang's supposed intoxication.

Weiss blurted out a giggle as she watched Ruby flail around like a drunken rock star. This only fueled to Yang's anger, fighting through her head splitting hangover she forced herself to get up and pounced on Ruby, grabbing both the alarm and the makeshift microphone from her hands.

"Ahh, Yang! Please have mercy! I was only kidding." Ruby squealed under Yang as she sat above her waist making it impossible for her to escape.

"Oh no not this time little sis, what comes around goes around." Yang snickered, momentarily forgetting her hangover as she relished the revenge to come.

Ruby looked up at Yang with watery eyes. "What are you going to do…?"

Yang just smiled back as her fingers crept up Ruby's armpits.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Ruby giggled as she tried to struggle her way out from underneath Yang but it was too late. Soon enough Ruby was laughing uncontrollably as she desperately tried to claw her way out.

"Yang! Please! I can't-, no not there!" Ruby pleaded as Yang started tickling the nape of her neck, making her giggle like a maniac.

"Ok I think that's enough." Weiss said, grabbing Yang by the collar of her shirt.

"Aww but Weiss I haven't made her piss herself yet." Yang complained weakly as Weiss dragged her off Ruby.

"No buts, you're going to get us all late for class and I for one do not want to be marked as absent again because of you. Now go get in the shower!"

"Yes princess." Yang said grudgingly as she got up and made her way to the shower, clutching her head as every movement made her head spin.

She closed the door behind her and slowly peeled away her clothes. As she stepped into the steamy shower she could feel herself revitalized as the warm water seemed to wash away the side effects of last night._ Actually this isn't too bad,_ Yang thought as she scrubbed and washed herself. By the time she stepped out of the shower she was feeling much better than she was ten minutes ago. The only thing that remained was a small throbbing headache but she guessed there wasn't much she could do about that.

Yang quickly dried herself so that she can change into her uniform and stepped out of the bathroom, only to see Blake sitting down with no sign of Weiss or Ruby.

"Say where did the candy cane's go?"

Blake looked up at Yang with disapproval.

"Candy cane?" Blake asked questionably.

"Yeah you know, since their partners and one's red and one's white-"

"I get the picture." Blake interrupted as she passed Yang a mug. Yang brows furrowed as she cautiously took the cup. "What is this?"

"Just drink it; it'll help with your headache." Blake said as she went back to her chair. Yang looked at the green tinted liquid suspiciously.

Blake smiled at Yang as she saw why she was so hesitant.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned. I'll call it even with the alarm if you promise never to touch my tuna again."

Yang grovelled at that. "I can't make any promises but I'll try and keep away from your cat food." She said, slowly sipping from the mug.

The herbal-like tea had no taste but it gave off a minty smell that seemed to drain the pain from her head, by the time she finished the drink her headache was almost non-existent.

Blake sighed, "Well I guess that's the closest I could get to a promise from you." She said as she picked up her books and put them in her bag.

"As for Weiss and Ruby, they left while you were in the shower."

Yang blinked in shock and pouted with a bit of disappointment, "Those heartless bastards couldn't even wait five more minutes…" Yang muttered under her breath as she grabbed her bag.

"Ah what the hell who needs them, as long as I have you Blakey" Yang said as she wrapped her arms from behind Blake, giving her a teddy bear hug. "Thanks for that tea thing by the way, I feel infinitely better now!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake didn't do anything as Yang clung on to her as she was now used to the skin ship, although she would be lying if she were to say that it wasn't out of her comfort zone.

"Yang, I wasn't the one who made that, Weiss made that for you before she went out."

"Oh…" Yang said in a surprised tone as she slowly let go of Blake. "I guess I owe her an apology then…" Yang scratched her head as guilt and gratitude scaled her heart. It was not unusual for the ice queen to be nice but with Yang being who she is she never really expected this kind of kindness from Weiss. But as Yang thought back, Weiss always did care for her teammates one way or another.

"Well you can apologize to her once we get to class; we only have ten more minutes so we should start walking fast." Blake stated as she started out the door.

"Agh, wait for me." Yang said as she followed her partner. As she walked out into the hall way however, she heard a familiar beeping sound coming from her bag.

"Hmm? What's this?" Yang said as she pulled out her scroll.

"Yang, what's wrong? Were really going to be late if you keep on stalling."

"Just give me a minute." Yang said as she read her inbox.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Apparently Professor Ozpin wants to see me right now."

Blake groaned, "I'll bet you he probably heard about your drunken disorderly behaviour last night."

"Yeah but I've been doing that ever since I came here, why start now?"

"Well you were driving intoxicated…"

Yang groaned as well, "Ohh I hope they won't take away my motorcycle…"

Blake sighed, "You'll be lucky if that's your punishment, technically you broke a law so you might even get expelled."

Yang smiled at that, "Naw, Ozpin loves me, I'm pretty sure he'll let me off with a warning."

Blake shook her head, "Sometimes your way-too-optimistic view on life scares me…"

Yang laughed at that.

"Trust me I'll be fine, I'll catch up to you guys later." Yang exclaimed as she walked the opposite direction. Blake just stood there as she watched Yang jog her way down the hall, silently wishing her partner luck and praying that she wouldn't have to bail her out of jail anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Droplets of water echoed through the caves, glistening as they reflected the dust crystals embedded in the walls all around. Two small shadows snuck together through the tunnels as they tried to muffle the sound of broken chains that were wrapped around their legs. One of the shadows, a boy, looked frightened but determined. He tread carefully as he picked through the jagged rocks as he led a small girl in his hand.

_Izzy… where are we going?_

The boy, Isaiah, stopped to turn around to look at his baby sister, tattered in rags. Her angelic features covered in mud; exhaustion clearly stained under her eyes.

She was a frail child; her once flowing dark hair wore thin, her eyes that were once filled with joy now overflowed with fear and uncertainty.

He didn't blame her. It was already hard enough sneaking behind the guards; scaling up and down tunnels was something a ten year old girl should never have to go through with shackles on.

Isaiah smiled softly as he brought her into his embrace_. _

_Somewhere safe, somewhere they can't chain us. _

Isaiah said as he wiped the mud from her face.

_We're going to get through this, I promise you. _

The little girl nodded, trying to show her brother that she wasn't afraid. Isaiah smiled at that; gently taking her hand in his he silently led her through the dark winding caves.

It was almost magical how the walls were like in these tunnels. The many dust crystals illuminated the path way, different shades of light danced in the shadows. If not for the circumstances Isaiah may have actually enjoyed these caves.

As they walked they heard shouting from the caves behind them. Isaiah's blood ran cold as he started to distinguish just how close they were from them.

_We need to move. _

Isaiah said absently as the noise drew closer.

_Now! _

Isaiah harshly whispered as he darted, pulling his sister close to him as they quickly paved through. After a while of running he noticed that he had no idea where he was going. He had planned their escape making sure that he knew exactly which path to go. But with the never ending tunnels Isaiah's hope was running thin. He started to wonder if he took the wrong path somewhere, or if all his calculations were off.

Isaiah tried to conjure the map inside his head but it was no good, fear and anxiety has started to take control of his heart.

With panic rushing through his veins he dragged his sister, taking absurd turns that weren't committed to memory.

That served to be a mistake.

Isaiah, after turning a corner for the 5th time he wondered why he wasn't putting more distance between his pursuers.

_Izzy… I'm sorry._

The girl muttered under her breath. Isaiah looked at her in confusion, but as he looked down he saw her shackled leg dripping small drops of blood. Isaiah groaned, they've been leading a trail all this time.

_When did this happen?_

Isaiah asked as he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her ankle.

The girl sniffed,

_When we were turning those corners… my chain got snagged and…_

_Shhh, its ok baby sis. I'm sorry; I know it hurts but you think you can go on?_

The girl shook her head, _"It hurts Izzy." _She said, her eyes tearing up.

_It's okay, I got you. _

Isaiah said as he quickly picked and carried his sister on his back. He didn't have much time. He quickly turned a few corners hoping to find some form of escape. Luckily, after a few turns he was lead to a slope and at the end of it he could see a ray of light. Isaiah could have cried with joy but didn't have the time as he heard voices from right around the corner.

_Hold on tight. _Isaiah whispered to his sister. He dove down the slope feet first, sliding down at great speed towards the light.

He laughed in triumph. They were finally going to be free. He imagined he could taste the wind as he slid into the light.

Isaiah grunted as he fell through; covering his sister as he turned in the air and landed on his back side. Isaiah closed his eyes in pain but smiled. They were finally out. Once they cut through the forest it was going to be a new life for them.

But the little girl was the one to break the illusion.

_Izzy… why is it so dark?_

Isaiah blinked. He loosened his grip on his sister and looked around.

Darkness surrounded them. It was just another cave, but worse. Not one pathway was to be seen. The only illumination was from a crack in the wall.

_No… no no no no… _

Isaiah said in disbelief as he rushed to the crack, hoping that he could claw their way out. But as he touched the crack despair tore at him as he knew that no matter how much he clawed at that crack with his frail arms, it would never be wide enough for their escape. There was no way out.

He couldn't believe his eyes. After all they have suffered through; their one chance at freedom, fate did not smile upon them. He turned and looked to where they fell from. He could try climbing, but he wouldn't be able to carry her with him. Even if he did the slope would have been too slippery for him.

_Izzy?_

He heard his sister call in a frail voice. He slowly turned to her.

He failed her. That realization hurt him more than the thought of dying miserably in this cold tombstone of a cave.

_I'm sorry...  
><em>

Isaiah whispered hollowly as he slumped against the wall. She limped towards him, falling into his arms.

_Are we going to die? _The girl asked as she clung to his chest; shivering.

_Probably…_

Isaiah said sadly, holding his sister in his arms to shelter her from the cold.

_Will you be with me? _She asked.

Isaiah looked into her eyes and forced a smile.

_Always._

The girl smiled at that.

_Then I guess this isn't too bad _

She nuzzled her head against his chest as she listened to the soft heartbeat of her brother.

_I love you._

_I love you too "_"_

* * *

><p>When Isaiah woke up to his alarm, he couldn't understand why his vision was so blurry.<p>

He felt something wet drip down his cheeks. He brought his right arm to wipe it away, but as he did he heard the familiar rattle of his chains and stopped.

He looked up at his right arm; he could barely see his skin through the many layer of metal.

"Somewhere they can't chain us …. What a joke."

Isaiah said ironically as he pulled himself up. All his life he ran away from being chained. It was only fitting that his weapon and his bindings would be in chains as well.

He replayed the dream in his head, but as always he couldn't remember her name. He knew everything about her, and yet couldn't remember her name. Ever since the accident that one memory was the only thing that tied him to her.

He shook his head in annoyance as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't have the time for self-pity. He had to prepare for his initiation.

As he got up off his bed he looked around his new room. Professor Ozpin was generous enough to give him a single room away from the other students, although it was probably more for precautions then his wishes. But even then Isaiah couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the man.

For as long as Isaiah could remember he was always on the run. He never really had the joy of having his own bed, and not having to keep one eye open every night was an enormous upgrade compared to what he had to endure his whole life.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping off his cloths he took off four of the five chains that strapped his arms. He only needed one to bind his semblance.

After his shower he changed into his regular cloths and looked at himself in the mirror. His long messy hair covered a lot of his face. He never liked looking at himself; he tried to avoid looking at his eyes. These eyes were a reminder of what he was. How inferior he was to those around him.

His slim figure didn't help either. He looked fragile, just like he did in that cave.

Weak.

Isaiah shook his head once more. He needed to be someone else. Someone who can overcome this initiation with his head held high.

He needed to pretend. Not to be himself. To Isaiah this wasn't a hard thing to do. After all; all he needed to do was put in a different colour in his eyes.

As he placed the fake contact lenses and looked at himself; he closed his eyes and started his ritual.

He pictured stone blocks; one by one they piled up to make walls around him. He pictured a window in the wall, looking out he saw a different version of himself standing outside. Confident, defiant, silent, and immovable.

He opened his eyes and looked at himself again. Makeshift confidence was wielded in those eyes, but it did not matter. As long as it held he could hide his weak self from others. Appearance was all that mattered to people in this world. He just needed to play along with the charade.

He heard his scroll beep in his pocket. He opened it to see that Professor Ozpin was calling him to his office. He quickly grabbed the rest of his chains and strapped them on. Grabbing his worn leather jacket he headed out in to the halls.


End file.
